burning
by Sylviana
Summary: It's the first-and last- sensation that will be felt. [Aizen x Reader & Ichigo x Reader. Bleach. One-shot.]


**_You are..._**

The first feeling she feels when she opens her eyes and awakens her soul is the heat gouging itself into her body. It feels terrible as it digs in further and further, swallowing her into a sensation that kept her screaming endlessly. The blinding white light that prevented her to see her surroundings didn't help either, the entire room appeared to be blindingly bright. A voice, haunting and familiar, called to her as she tried to face the unknown voice that rounded her bound form.

**_something I have always feared..._**

The bright white light disappeared into the darkness, throwing her sight into bright different colored spots that covered the area around her. The room was a familiar empty cell; a single large window stood across from her form as she recognized the eternal darkness and the sight of the moon hanging in the empty dark sky. She knew the place well, he decided to bring her back and decided that she wasn't done with her duties yet. Just as she predicted, he strode over to her in all his proud and arrogant glory. He stood tall, brown locks slicked back except for a single strand left to dangle on his forehead. The same white outfit he wore when he picked her up was hanging loosely around his body. That dark look in his eyes and fake smile absolutely terrified her.

**_Am I just a doll to you?_**

"What do you want with me?" She asks, attempting to mask the fear in her voice. It proves far too difficult, and the venom in her voice is nothing but words without meaning hanging in the air. He still has that same smile on his lips and the familiar dark glare he shoots her causes her to slam her lips shut. _'He's going to...' _

"We aren't done yet."

He moves forward, grabbing her chin and pulling her head up to his sharp gaze. Those soft-looking brown orbs hide a dark cloud hiding his true intentions; it scares her. She knows well that when she was caught, the concept of freedom never existed but nothing as a dull dream; that ran across her mind. He has kept that hold upon her ever since and his grip has never loosened.

"You'll never leave... ever."

**_Will I always be a possession that has lost its soul?_**

The sensation filled your body. It grew progressively stronger till she felt her skin rubbing upon the rubber grips that held her tightly upon a steel-cold chair. Warmth was pouring out of her form slowly till she felt as if she was sinking deep within euphoria that she knew she would never escape from. He was smiling at her, that same charming smile that captured her foolish heart and kept her tied to a terrible man with terrible humor. Funny how it was before; the days when life was a bore, the days when she could see the dead walking around her, the days where she finally found kinship with people just like her, and those days where she believed he was the man that understood her the most. Oh how terrible fate is to the unfortunate.

_**Or will I ever be set free by that 'kindness' of yours?**_

__The warmth she felt was spilling around her till the cold began to hug her skin. The burning feeling still remained and grew strong and filled her drowning soul. It hurt, it hurt a lot but it was a comforting feeling to say the least. It twisted and turned her insides, and warmth spilled upon the flooring as it pitter-pattered as if they were raindrops. Then she saw it, a blade that protruded from her stomach. He was watching as her face twisted itself in pain and sweat dripped from her brow. He was laughing, laughing inwardly at her display of endurance that kept him entertained. How stubborn she was to hold in a scream!

"Scream for me..."

He leans forward and shoves the sword hard. The force is enough to send her body shaking violently and warmth spills out faster than ever anticipated. Tears, bright and pure, slid down her cheeks as she felt herself sink into the abyss waiting below her. Hell, arms wide open, was beginning to reach forward and inch for her exhausted form. Oh how tired she was. She was already too tired to keep fighting anymore. The pain was too much and the madness encircling her was enough to bring her down lower. She lets a quiet groan escape her lips as she feels herself sinking.

Black and a smile.

**_I already knew that this day would come._**

* * *

**_'to you, my love, who has kept me alive,_**

**_to you who has encouraged me through the darkness,_**

**_to you who loved me when I was at the worst,_**

**_to you who claims to love me even if I am not young and beautiful,_**

**_to you who I cared for much more than I ever will, _**

**_always be my angel'_**

A certain young man stands near the tree where he remembers they first met. He touches its bark tenderly, starring at the pink sky above him as a breeze brings a leaf by. He knows where she has gone to, he knows that she will return, he knows that he will never let her leave him ever again. The feeling of hope and sadness wells inside him, bringing him to a thought that he promised himself he would never think of. It disturbs him, bringing him to conclusions that he knows fully well that can happen if _he_ wills it. It plagues his mind, reeling and pacing back and forth without giving him a rest.

"Ichigo..."

His heart sinks.

* * *

_**A.N.: **_**Dark and angsty.**

**This has been running around in my head recently and I needed to let it loose. Stray ideas are annoying, no? Anyways, this was completely random, I don't feel that I could adapt this into a full-fledged story. For some reason listening to this seemed to work well with this entire story, most will disagree since it has nothing to do with the story at all, yet the beat is quite depressing as the story turned out to be:**

** watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ**

**Since I also like challenging my creative skill, I'll be taking requests and mash it together into a one-shot booklet. Got a suggestion or request? Just leave a review or PM me, I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. **


End file.
